Raven Queen Gone Forever After
by WinxStarDracoFire
Summary: Raven Queen daughter of the Evil Queen and The Good King was about to commit suicide. She was tired of all of the royal being mean to her for not signing The Story Book of Legend. How will everyone including Dexter will feel when they saw Raven Queen lying down on her bed dead?
1. Raven Queen Big Bad Day

**Narrator's POV:**

 **Once upon a time, in the land of Ever After, the world of fairy tales, students were spending another good day at Ever After High and they were hextremely happy except for Raven Queen, the daughter of the Evil Queen from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. She is the leader of the rebels.**

 **She was having a fairy bad day. Ever since Legacy Day, all the royals were mad at her because she didn't sign the Story Book of Legends.**

 **She was being bullied, teased, and receiving death glares from the Royals. To make things worse, during True Hearts Day she was heartbroken when she saw Dexter holding hands with C.A. Cupid, daughter of Eros, the god of love. Her job is to help the people from Ever After follow their true hearts. She is also a transfer student from Monster High, the school of monsters.**

 **Before True Hearts Day, Dexter Charming, the son of King Charming, wrote Raven a letter saying that he is in love with her. Raven did not know who the secret admirer was. She thought it was from Daring Charming, the son of King Charming and Dexter's older brother. When Raven asked Daring about the letter, he told her that he didn't write a letter to her.**

 **When she found out that Dexter was in love with her, she was hextremely happy because she was secretly in love with Dexter ever since they were in Nursery Rhymes School. She wanted them to be together forever. However, she can't since she is the daughter of the Evil Queen and nobody intends to date the daughter of the Evil Queen.**

 **She was walking to the castleteria with her BFFA (Best Friend Forever After) Madeline Hatter; aka Maddie, daughter of the Mad Hatter from Alice in Wonderland. She is a tea obsess girl who owned the Hassleberry and Tea shop in Book End. She is a very energetic and mad crazy. She always wears her hat of many things that contain well anything. Even her pet mouse Earl Grey lives inside that hat. She even speaks the language of Wonderland Riddlish. She also has access to Wonderland magic. She can even hear the narrators.**

 **Wait what!?**

Maddie: Yes, your right narrator I can hear you.

 **Okay, now I'm being disturbed.**

Maddie: Say what happened to the old narrators?

 **Maddie this is a new story, so I am the narrator and author of this story.**

Maddie: Okay fellow narrator, can you tell me what is going to happen in this new thing?

 **No Maddie, as the narrator of this story, I cannot say what is going to happen. That will spoil the story, and nobody likes a spoiler. You just have to wait to see what is going to happen next.**

Maddie: Okay fine.

Raven: Maddie, who are you talking to?

Maddie: The new narrator. Oh right, I forgot you couldn't hear him! Only me, Kitty, and my dad can hear him.

 **Wait, your dad can hear me too?!**

Maddie: Of course silly, only people who are mad like me and from Wonderland can hear you.

 **Okay, now I know other people can also hear me.**

 **Moving on to the story.**

Raven: Maddie I don't know, what if the Royals will do something wrong to me?

Maddie: Relax Raven; I'll be there with you the whole time. Plus the rebels will be there to support you.

Raven: Thanks, Maddie, you're the best. I still can't get over the fact that Dexter likes me, but spent so much time with Cupid! I kind of like him too since Nursery Rhymes Elementary School.

 **As they enter the castleteria, most of the royals were talking and saying mean things about Raven, giving her death glares, and started booing her. Raven completely ignored them, and sat on an empty table with Maddie next to her and ate their lunch.**

 **A few tables away, Dexter was looking at Raven admiring her beautiful face with her flowing violet and raven black hair. Her beautiful purple eyes were mesmerizing and all he wanted at that moment was to pull her into his arms and kiss her luscious lips.**

* * *

 **Dexter's POV:**

As I was eating my lunch, I saw the love of my life, Raven Queen. I wanted to ask her out, but I always get nervous around her. Ever since True Hearts Day, I wanted to ask Raven to be my girlfriend. However, I lacked the courage to talk to her. I was hiding in the shadow of my perfect older brother Daring. I was euphoric that Cupid encourages me to be myself, but I am still nervous of what Raven might think of me.

Daring: Uhh... Dexter, why are you looking at that loser?

Dexter: Uhh, I was glaring at her.

Dexter is thinking to himself: That's totally a lie! Man, I hate people calling her that.

Daring: Okay, I just want you to ignore her, she is pure evil.

I was so angry at what my brother just said. Raven isn't evil. She is the most beautiful, smart, caring, thoughtful, helpful, hardworking, loyal, friendly, brave, and kindest girl I know. She was brave when she decided to change her destiny. If anyone is evil, it would be the people who are being mean to her.

As soon as I saw Raven leaving the castleteria, I tried my best to get away from the other royals including my brother.

Dexter: Daring, I have to do something.

Daring: Okay little bro.

After I had left the castleteria, I went to look for Raven, so I can help her feel better.

 **To be continued.**

* * *

 **Hey, everyone WinxStarDracoFire here, I just wanted to say this is my first story, so I just hoping that a lot of people will like and review it. I will try to finish the rest of the story, but I might have a case of writers block, and I'm not so great grammar. I can't wait to see how this will go. Also, after the story, there will be a sequel to it. I'll tell you more about it after I finished the story.**

 **Also, here is the information that I wrote about the characters that are going to be in my story**

 **Raven Queen daughter of The Evil Queen. She became the leader of the rebels by being the first to oppose her destiny. She is a really kind and loyal to her friends. However, she gets annoyed when people keep telling her that she acts like her mom. She is more like her dad The Good King. She usually relaxed by listening to Taylor Quick on her headphones. She even sings while playing her guitar or piano when no one is around. She has a pet dragon named Nevermore.**

 **Apple White daughter of Snow White. She is the leader of the royals because she believes strongly in destiny and has worked hard to follow tradition. She has a perfect life, since she is from the best famous story in Ever After. She is really famous, and all the boys will do anything for her. After when she is finished with her story is going to marry her prince charming Daring. When she found out that Raven started to rebel against her story, she tries to find a way to get her back on the right page.**

 **Briar Beauty is the daughter of Sleeping Beauty. She is a party girl. She wanted to have as much fun as she can before she sleeps for 100 years. Sometimes, she usually falls asleep even in class. However, even if she sleeps in class, she still pays attention. She is Apple BFFA and a royal.**

 **Madeline (Maddie) Hatter daughter of the Mad Hatter. She is a tea obsess girl who works at her father's tea shop, The Wonderland Haberdashery & Tea Shoppe in Book End. She is a very energetic and mad crazy. She is really good at throwing the best tea party. She even makes the best tea ever, even though they taste a little weird. She always wears her hat of many things that contain well anything. Even her pet mouse Earl Grey lives inside that hat. She even speaks the language of Wonderland Riddlish. She also has access to Wonderland magic. She can even hear the narrators. She is Raven BFFA and a rebel.**

 **C.A Cupid (full name Chariclo Arganthrone Cupid) is the adopted daughter of Eros the god of Love. She is a myth, not a fairy tale. She was a transfer student from Monster High, a school filled with monsters. She came to Ever After High to help solve people's love problems. She has a crush on Dexter when she first arrived in Ever After High, but she couldn't admit her feelings for him. She is a rebel.**

 **Cerise Hood is the daughter of Little Red Riding Hood. Her mother secretly married The Big Bad Wolf. People always wonder why she always wearing her red cloak. Some people thought that since she is the daughter of the Little Red Riding Hood she always has to wear that red cloak. But that is not it. It's because she has to hide her wolf ears that she inherited from her father. She also inherited her wolf-like speed and eyes. She is the team captain of the Track and Shield team. The only people who know about her wolf ears are Kitty Cheshire and Raven Queen. Since she is the daughter of The Big Bad Wolf, she loves to eat meat. She is a rebel.**

 **Kitty Cheshire is the daughter of the Cheshire Cat still up some chaos. She also inherited her mother's Cheshire grin that allows her to turn invisible, and teleport to a different location. Hard to categorize since she pull a nasty prank on people like a rebel, but being a prankster is following her destiny which makes her a royal.**

 **Blondie Lockes is the daughter of Goldilocks. She is a really tough critic and her favorite food is obviously porridge. She is a reporter from her mirrorblog "Just Right". Dexter helps Blondie by being her cameraman. She looks for juicy gossip for her mirrorblog. She is has great skills in lock-picking. She is a royal, well kinda.**

 **Cedar Wood is the daughter of Pinocchio. She is cursed to tell the truth. Everything she says is true (even though she wished to tell a lie). She is a rebel.**

 **Holly and Poppy O' Hair are the twin daughters of Rapunzel. Holly is the older twin who is destined to be the next Rapunzel, while Poppy is the younger twin who is finding out her destiny since Holly already got the part as the next Rapunzel. Poppy's hair is short, while Holly's hair is really long. However, they kept a secret so they can get the destiny they want. The secret is that Holly is actually the younger twin and Poppy is actually the older twin. Poppy owns a hair salon called Tower Salon in Book End. Holly is a royal and Polly is a rebel.**

 **Darling Charming is the daughter of King Charming. She is Darling may be a princess, but she is not a damsel in distress. She actually wanted to be a hero; she disguised herself as the White Knight so she can help rescue people. Her charming thing is her flowing platinum hair. She is a rebel.**

 **Ginger Breadhouse is the daughter of the Candy Witch. She is a really good baker and loves baking sweet treats. She enjoys the love of baking and she wanted to share her treats with everyone, not lead them to their doom. She is a rebel.**

 **Melody Piper is the daughter of the Pied Piper. She is the best D.J. in Ever After, and also enjoys the love of music. She is a rebel.**

 **Rosabella Beauty is the daughter of Beauty and the Beast. She is a kind girl and stands up to what's right. She is an animal lover and loves all animals. The cute and the not so cute. She is a rebel.**

 **Ashlynn Ella is the daughter of Cinderella. She is a nature lover and a shoe obsess girl. She was once royal, but she decided to become a rebel so she can be with Hunter. Just like her mother, she usually worries when the clock strikes noon. She is more of a morning person. She has the power to talk to the animal.**

 **Faybelle Thorn is the daughter of The Evil Fairy. She is the captain of the cheerhexer. Just like her mother, she tries to prove that she is the evilest person in Ever After. The two people who she hates are Raven and Apple because everyone thinks that Raven is the evilest person in Ever After. While Apple is the most popular person in the school. Faybelle can cause spells like Raven to curse people. Since she is the daughter of the Evil Fairy, she doesn't get invited to parties because she might ruin them. She is a royal.**

 **Duchess can turn herself from a girl to a black swan. She is a graceful dancer, like a ballerina. She can even dance on water. Since her story isn't that good, she tries to steal other people destiny so she can have her own happily ever after, and be on the top of the royal rankings. She is a royal.**

 **Lilly-Bo Peep is the daughter of Little Bo Peep seems to live up to her destiny quite well, as she's seen chasing her lost sheep from time to time.**

 **Helga Crumb is the daughter of Hansel and cousin of , and is relentless in her pursuit of candy. Of the two, she seems to be the instigator and the leader.**

 **Bunny Blanc is the daughter of the White Rabbit. She can transform herself into a white rabbit and back into a human. She loves going on adventures with Alistair. She kinda has a crush on him, but she thinks that he sees her as a friend. She is a royal.**

 **Lizzie Heart is the daughter of The Queen of Hearts. She is famous for saying her mother phrase "OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!" She is also captain of the croquet team, and a fashion designer. She is a royal.**

 **Sparrow Hood is the son of Robin Hood. He is an annoying guitar playing who sings and playing his guitar annoying into other people's faces, literally. He is the leader of his band The Merry Men. He is a rebel.**

 **Hunter Huntsman is the son of the Huntsman. He loves nature and doesn't like killing animals. He is the best athlete in archery. His girlfriend is Ashlynn and he is a rebel.**

 **Alistair Wonderland is the son of Alice from Wonderland. He is really good at solving any type of puzzles or riddles. He loves going on adventures with Bunny. He kinda has a crush on her, but he thinks that she see him as a friend. He is a royal.**

 **Daring Charming son of King Charming. He is Dexter's and Darling's older brother. He is the perfect prince that all the girls love. He loves looking at himself in his mirrors. His charming thing his is shining white teeth which blind anyone who looks at them. He is a royal.**

 **Dexter Charming son of King Charming. He is Daring's younger brother and Darling's twin brother. He is usually shy when he gets to a girl, but he is actually quite friendly. He has a crush on Raven. His charming thing is his eyes whenever he takes off his glasses. He is a royal.**

 **Chase Redford is the adopted son of The Red Queen (from a game of chess). He is known as the Red Knight and the Wonderland High attendance officers. He transfers to Ever After High because he wanted to find out his destiny. Since he doesn't have. He was in love with Darling Charming since he was impressed by her skills as a knight. I think he is a rebel.**

 **Humphrey Dumpty is the son of Humpty Dumpty. He has been described as an egghead, figuratively. He is good with technology and is often found in the. He is a bit flustered around but is equally eager to impress her. He likes to rap in his free time. He is a rebel.**

 **Hopper Croakington II is the son of the Frog Prince, is suave, debonair and a master wordsmith... when he's a frog. When he turns back into a human, (via someone kissing him) he becomes an awkward dork who struggles to say what he means eloquently. This is a problem when it comes to wooing his crush, Briar Beauty. He is a royal.**

 **Tiny is a timid and helpful giant who is the the son of the Giant from Jack and the Beanstalk and also appears to be quite clumsy. Like most of the male student body, he has affections for.**

 **Gus Crumb is the son of Gretel and cousin of . In the true spirit of his destiny, he has an eye for candy opportunities and packs a bag of bread crumbs for his lunch.**

 **Son of the Hero of Haarlem The keeps his place by plugging a leaky pipe with his finger, but is easily prone to be distracted.**

 **Headmaster Milton Grimm is the headmaster of Ever After High. His job is to make sure everyone follows their destiny.**

 **Giles Grimm is Headmaster Milton Grimm's younger brother. He was trapped in the lifairy under the high school. His brother cursed him with a babbling spell since he can only speak Riddlish. His curse was broken thanks to Apple, Raven, Maddie, Cupid, Cedar, Ashlynn, Briar, and Blondie. He believes that everyone should write their own destiny.**

 **Baba Yaga is a witch and one of the faculty advisors in Ever After High. Her job is to help the rebels stay on the right path and follow their destiny.**

 **Snow White is Apple White's mother. She is a very powerful executive who employs over 700 dwarfs. She is also a very busy woman who wants the best for her daughter. Also Ever After High best graduate.**

 **The Evil Queen is Raven Queen's mother. She was an evil witch who wanted to take over Ever After. She stole the Storybook of Legends and placed a curse on Wonderland. She was sent to Mirror Prison in the Mirror Realm for her crimes. She is waiting for her revenge to rule Ever After with her daughter Raven by her side.**

 **King Charming is Dexter's, Daring's, and Darling's father. He teaches Heroics 101.**

 **Madam Maid Marian , well-versed in the art of waiting to be rescued, is appropriately the teacher of Damsel-in-Distressing class at Ever After High.**

 **Rumpelstiltskin is depicted as a very short man with a Russian accent. Just like in his story, he's incredibly greedy, and is more interested in scamming his students into making him money than actually teaching them.**

 **Mr. Badwolf is a teacher of villainous students and the Head of General Villainy. He encourages their evil behavior as long as they stick to the schedule. He is also Cerise's father.**

 **Evil step- librarians The are the mean librarians of Ever After High. They can make the students re-catalog a whole section as a punishment, and they tend to shush people for even the slightest whisper.**

 **Gingerbreadman is the Grimmnastics teacher of Ever After High goes by Coach . He is strict about which sports are played and when. He is predictably interested in teaching students how to run, which is his area of expertise.**

 **The Mad Hatter is Madeline (Maddie) Hatter's father, and the owner of The Wonderland Haberdashery & Tea Shoppe in Book End.**

 **The Good King is Raven Queen's father. He spends a lot of time with his daughter and especially worries for her well-being since her mother was imprisoned. He encourages Raven's kindness in spite of her Charming is Dexter's, Daring's and Darling's mother.**

 **The Queen of Hearts is Lizzie Heart's mother, and Queen of Wonderland.**

 **The White Rabbit is Bunny Blanc's father and a counselor from Wonderland High.**

 **Jack B. Nimble is a somewhat eccentric teacher of Literature or some form of Creative Writing. The students seem to like him and his outlandish stories.**

 **The Cheshire Cat is the mother of Kitty Cheshire. She loves her daughter very much, but pushes her to make her practical jokes as outlandish as possible. Like some, the Cheshire Cat did not make it out of Wonderland in time.**

 **Little Red Riding Hood is Cerise's mother.**


	2. The Best Day Ever

**Previously on Raven Queen Gone Forever After, Raven was having a really bad day because all of the royals except Dexter were being mean to her. So, Dexter plans to turn Raven bad day into the best day ever. Will Dexter be able to be there for Raven? Well, let's find out.**

* * *

 **Raven's POV:**

I was walking down the halls all by myself. Maddie just left so she can go back to her tea shop in Book End. While I was walking, I heard someone calling my name. I was terrified that it was another royal, so I walked fast, and away from it. Then, I heard my name again, so I started to run away from it as fast as I could.

* * *

 **Dexter's POV:**

As I walking out of the castleteria looking for Raven. I think that she might be at her locker. When I got to her locker, I found her walking down the hall.

Dexter: Raven!

I yelled at her really loud so she can hear me. However, she walked away from me. So I called her name even louder.

Dexter: RAVEN!

After I had called her name again, she started to run away from me. I didn't understand what was going on, so I ran after her. After a few minutes, I was out of breath, and I lost sight of her. Man, she was fast, almost as fast as Cerise Hood. I don't know how Cerise get that fast since she is the daughter of Little Red Riding Hood. When I caught my breath, I headed to Raven's and Apple's dorm room.

* * *

 **Raven's POV:**

As soon as I got away from the person who called me, I headed toward my dorm room to relax and get my mind cleared.

When I got inside, I was shocked to see Dexter in there. I was relieved that Dexter was here, but I didn't know what to do. My heart was beating so fast that it almost feels like it's about to pop out of my chest, and I was starting to feel sweat around my head, legs, hands, arms, and my body. It made me feel like I'm going to pass out. I walk out of my dorm room to calm myself down and get some fresh air.

However, just as I was about to leave, I felt a tight grip on my arm. I knew it was Dexter, so I tried to squirm out of it. I tried really hard to get myself out, but it was no use.

Raven: Let me go, Dexter!

I cried and tried to convince him to let me go.

Dexter: Raven just listens to me. I saw how the Royals were treating you, and it looks like you were really down. So I am trying to help you feel better.

I couldn't believe it; a royal wanted to make me feel better, and not just any royal. That royal was Dexter Charming. I could hardly believe it, so I stop struggling and listen to what Dexter has to say.

Raven: Okay, I'm listening.

Dexter: Raven, I meant to ask you, will you be my girlfriend?

I couldn't believe it. Dexter Charming son of King Charming wants me Raven Queen the daughter of the Evil Queen to become his girlfriend. This was a lot to take in, including the part that Cupid was his girlfriend.

Raven: Really, you want me to become your girlfriend? I thought Cupid was your girlfriend.

Dexter: Oh Cupid, she is not my girlfriend. She is just my friend.

Raven: If that so, then why did I saw you hold her hands during True Hearts Day.

Dexter: She was just giving me some advice to be myself instead of my perfect older brother Daring.

So that's why he was holding Cupid hands. Dexter wasn't asking her to be his girlfriend. Cupid was just giving him advice. I feel so stupid that I didn't see that coming.

Raven: Ohhhhhhh, in that case, I would be happy to be your girlfriend.

Dexter: Gort... I mean great. How about picnic and swimming near the Enchanting Lake, then we'll go to the Multihex Theater, then after that we'll have dinner at this new hextaurant?

Raven: Is this a date?

Dexter: Well it looks like it.

Raven: Hexcellent, I'll be there at what time?

Dexter How about a picnic at 5, movie at 7, and dinner at 8?

Raven: Okay, I'll be at the Enchanting Lake by 5. I'll bring my swimsuit, guitar, and food for use to eat.

Dexter: Okay, I'll bring drinks, a picnic blanket, and my swimsuit.

Raven Sounds great.

Dexter: Charm you later Rae.

Raven: Did you just called me Rae?

Dexter: Yeah, it a nickname I came up for you, do you like it?

Raven: I don't like it.

Dexter sounding disappointed: Oh.

Raven: I love it!

Dexter: Okay, see you, Rae.

Raven: See you Dex.

After that, Dexter left my room to pack the stuff we needed for our date.

Raven thought to herself: This is going to be My Best Chapter Ever After.

 **To be continued.**

* * *

 **Hey guys, WinxDtarDracoFire here, sorry I have changed some parts of the last chapter, it's just that I need to use the Ever After High lexicon to make it a true Ever After High story. Also, it may be hard to read, so I need to make some separate sentence to make it a whole lot easier. I just wanted to thank you for reading, adding, and voting for this story. This means a lot to me.**


	3. The Date Part 1

**Previously on Raven Queen Gone Forever After, Dexter asked Raven to be his girlfriend and to go on a date. Raven is jubilant to be Dexter's girlfriend and excited to go on a date with him. How will this turnout? Well, let us watch and see.**

* * *

 **Raven's POV:**

I was getting ready for my big first date with Dexter by packing some foods into a picnic basket that Cerise and Ginger helped me prepared.

I told my rebel friends Maddie, Cerise, Cedar, Polly, Darling Charming, Cupid, Ginger, Melody, Rosabella, Dexter's roommate Hunter, and Hunter's girlfriend Ashlynn about my date with Dexter.

The only royal that I told about my date with Dexter was Alistair, Bunny, and Polly's older twin sister, Holly.

They were all so happy with my date with Dexter, except for Cupid who seems to be a little disappointed. I think it's because she has a crush on Dexter. I feel sorry for her.

I grabbed my picnic basket, my purple guitar, and my one piece dark blue and violet swimsuit.

As I was walking out of my dorm room, I ran into my roommate Apple White daughter of Snow White, and she doesn't look happy.

Apple: Where do you think you're going?

Raven: I was just going out for a walk.

Apple: Okay. Then why are you bringing your guitar and a picnic basket?

Raven: I just wanted to play my guitar while I'm walking, and I might get hungry.

Apple sounds suspicious: Hmm...

Oh no, Apple is getting suspicious. I need to find a way to get past her.

Raven: Oh look at the time, I need to go, charm you later.

I left my room before Apple could say another word.

Apple: She is up to something.

As soon as I got away from Apple, I head toward to the Enchanting Lake to see Dexter.

When I got there, I saw him done setting up the picnic area and brought the plates, napkins, and some drinks. I sat down next to him getting out the food from the picnic basket.

Raven: Hey Dex, sorry I'm late. Apple was getting suspicious.

Dexter: That's okay Rae. I was in the same situation. My brother Daring was getting suspicious too. You look gort... I mean great.

I giggled a little after what Dexter said to me.

Raven: Thanks, you too.

After I had said that, Dexter blushed red in embarrassment. He kind looks cute when he's embarrassed.

After we had finished our picnic, we were talking about our life and school for thirty minutes. Then, we decided to go for a swim.

I went to a private place so nobody can see me. I changed into my one piece swimsuit and then head back to the picnic area.

When I came back, I saw Dexter with his shirt and crown off. He was wearing a blue swim short with little yellow crowns.

Raven: Are those little crowns on your swim short?

Dexter: Yeah.

Raven: Okay then, let's go swimming.

We ran into the water and started swimming. It was fun, splashing each other with water, diving into the water, and swim around the Enchanting Lake. I even saw Dexter doing a cannonball off a cliff. It was so hilarious that I started to giggle.

When I got back to shore, I dry myself with a towel. I was having fun spending time with Dexter. I couldn't remember the last time I have a real time.

All of the sudden, I started to have a ton of emotions inside of me. I don't know what I was feeling, but it feels good. I grabbed my guitar and started playing and singing a song.

* * *

 **If Only by Dove Cameron from Disney Descendants:**

 **Raven: A million thoughts in my head**  
 **Should I let my heart keep listening**  
 **'Cause up 'til now I've walked the line**  
 **Nothing lost but something missing**

 **I can't decide**  
 **What's wrong, what's right**  
 **Which way should I go**

 **If only I knew what my heart was telling me**  
 **Don't know what I'm feeling**  
 **Is this just a dream?**  
 **Ah oh, yeah**  
 **If only I could read the signs in front of me**  
 **I could find the way to who I'm meant to be**  
 **Ah oh, if only**  
 **If only**  
 **If only**

 **Every step, every word**  
 **With every hour I am falling in**  
 **To something new, something brave**  
 **To someone I, I have never been**

 **I can't decide**  
 **What's wrong, what's right**  
 **Which way should I go**

 **If only I knew what my heart was telling me**  
 **Don't know what I'm feeling**  
 **Is this just a dream?**  
 **Ah oh, yeah**  
 **If only I could read the signs in front of me**  
 **I could find the way to who I'm meant to be**  
 **Ah oh, if only**  
 **Yeah**

 **Am I crazy? Maybe we could happen**  
 **Yeah**  
 **Will you still be with me when the magic's all run out?**

 **If only I knew what my heart was telling me**  
 **Don't know what I'm feeling**  
 **Is this just a dream?**  
 **Ah oh**  
 **If only I could read the signs in front of me**  
 **I could find the way to who I'm meant to be**  
 **Ah oh**

 **If only, yeah**  
 **If only, yeah**  
 **If only, yeah**  
 **If only, yeah**

 **If only**  
 **If only**

* * *

After I had finished my song, I saw Dexter sitting next to me, and I guessed he heard me sing.

Dexter: That was a magnificent song, Rae. You have an exquisite voice. No wonder you were the winner of the talent show.

I kind of blush red as a tomato after hearing that.

Raven: Thanks, Dexter, I been practicing my guitar since forever after.

Dexter: I love you, Rae.

Raven: I love you too Dex.

As soon as our face came together, our lips crash together, and we kissed each other passionately. I never kissed a boy before, but it feels great.

* * *

 **Narrator's POV:**

 **Awwww isn't that sweet.**

Maddie: Be quiet narrator, were trying to eavesdrop over here.

Sorry Maddie, I can't help myself. I love a romantic scene.

Maddie: That's okay narrator, this is a romantic view.

Cerise: Maddie, who are you talking to?

Maddie: The narrator, Oh right I forgot; only I can hear him.

Cerise: Okay then, let's get back to Raven and Dexter. They look so cute together.

Cedar: I cannot tell a lie, but this is romantic. They're perfect for each other.

Hunter: Yeah, this reminded me of Ashlynn and I dating. Right Ash?

Ashlynn: Yeah Hunter, they do remind me of us dating.

Darling: Looks like Dexter finally found his true love; I hope Chase and I will be like that.

 **Everyone except Raven, Dexter, stared at Darling.**

Darling: Uhh, what I meant to say was I hope my older brother Daring doesn't find out. He'll flip his crown when he sees this. It will totally be a royal disaster.

Melody: Yeah, I totally agree.

Rosabella: I know everyone has the right to do whatever they want to do.

Darling: You know, you almost sounded like Raven.

 **Everyone except Raven and Dexter agreed with Darling.**

Rosabella: Yeah, just like Raven, I believe in what's right.

Bunny thinking to herself: I hope I can confess my feelings to Alistair.

Alistair thought to himself: I hope I can admit my feelings to Bunny.

Ginger: I hope they like the food that Cerise and I made?

Cerise: Yeah, that food looks exquisite. Let's just hope there aren't any wolves here; they love picnic food.

Hunter: How did you know that?

Cerise: Uhh, lucky guess?

Cerise thought to herself: I need to stop mentioning wolves in this conversation, or else it will blow down my big bad secret.

Cupid: It was great that Dexter and Raven are in love.

Cupid thought to herself: If only I can tell him my feelings for him, so he can love me.

Poppy: This is the best thing I have ever seen in my entire life sis.

Holly: Yeah, those two are made for each other.

 **Little did they know Kitty Cheshire daughter of the Cheshire Cat, Faybelle Thorn daughter of the Evil Fairy, and Duchess Swan daughter of the Swan Princess seen the whole thing.**

Kitty: Wow, a royal and a rebel dating other than Hunter and Ashlynn? This looks interesting.

Faybelle: Yeah, Raven Queen the person that I hate the most besides Apple is dating a royal. This will prove that I am more evil than Raven while stirring up some chaos between the Royals and the Rebels.

Kitty: I like the way you're thinking.

Duchess: We can't let this opportunity go to waste; this might be the thing I need to get to the top of the royal rankings.

Faybelle: Come on let's get a video of this and show it to Blondie Lockes.

 **And so Faybelle, Kitty, and Duchess took out their MirrorPhone and started recording Dexter and Raven dating.**

 **To be continued.**

* * *

 **Hey guys, WinxStarDracoFire hear. I need to tell you something. I'm not so good with fashion so it might take a long time to finish the next chapter. Also, it's almost Final Exam week so I might be busy studying. Hope you like the song If Only by Dove Cameron.**


	4. The Date Part 2

**Previously on Raven Queen Gone Forever After, Raven and Dexter went for their picnic date. It was going so well, until Kitty, Faybelle, and Duchess were spying on them and threatened to blackmail Raven and Dexter. How will they get themselves out of this? Well, let's wait until later.**

* * *

 **Raven's POV:**

As soon as I got back from my date with Dexter, I took a shower to get rid of the lake water smell. After when I'm done, I dried myself with a towel and changed my clothes for the movie and dinner date.

I was searching through my closet for the perfect outfit to wear. After 3 minutes, I picked my purple two-layered dress; the bottom layer is dark purple, and the top is light lilac with feather patterns, a shiny black jacket with large silver collar, black fishnet tights and purple shoes with silver chain straps. I styled my hair with sides of hair pinned to the back, and the rest down. I applied a dark purple eye make-up and a peach lipstick. I attached my silver hairclip to my hair, a layered silver chain bracelet connected to the ring, a silver necklace with spikes and a black and silver guitar shaped bag. I put my money in my guitar shape bag to pay for the movie tickets, snacks, and dinner.

As soon as I got out, I ran into a fairy suspicious Apple White.

Apple: Going out again Raven?

Raven: Yeah, I'm going to the Multihex Theater with Maddie.

Apple: Okay, why are you dressed like that?

Raven: I don't know, why you are asking me on how I dressed.

Apple: You're up to something, and I'm going find out what.

Raven: Uhh... oh my, look at the time, I better get going, I don't want to keep Maddie waiting.

I ran out of the room again without letting Apple saying another word. I grabbed my MirrorPhone and called Maddie.

Raven: Hey Maddie.

Maddie: Hey Raven, What's up?

Raven: Maddie listen, If Apple came and asked you about me going to the movie with you, just tell her that you're just getting ready to go to the Multihex Theater with me.

Maddie: Okay, why do you want me to do that for you?

Raven: I just don't want anyone to know that Dexter and I are going to the Multihex Theater to see a movie.

Maddie: Okie Dokie Artichokie, I tell her that if I see her.

Raven: Thanks, Maddie, I'll be back by 9. Charm you later.

I hung up and went to Dexter's dorm room. When I got to his dorm room, I knocked on his door.

Raven: Dex it's me Raven, open up.

A minute later Dexter opened the door.

Dexter: Hey Rae, I got these flowers for you.

He showed me a bouquet of purple roses.

Raven: Thank you Dex, purple rose for me. How did you know purple was my favorite color?

Dexter: Well, I notice that you were wearing a lot of purples, so I just assumed that purple is your favorite color.

Raven: That is very sweet of you, can you put them in the empty vase in my room. I can't touch these flowers because you know, Evil Queen.

Dexter: Oh, you're right, as soon as I give you these flowers, they might wilt. Okay, I'll put then in your room.

We walked toward my room make sure Apple isn't there. Luckily, she wasn't in our room. Dexter placed the purple roses into an empty vase

Raven: Well we better get going; we don't want to be late. Let's just hope Apple and Daring don't find out that were dating. I just told her that I'm going with Maddie. Don't worry about it; Maddie says that she'll cover for us.

Dexter: Same here, I told my brother Daring that I was going with Hunter, and he also agrees to cover us.

Raven: That's a relief. You look great.

He was wearing a black sports coat with a gray T-shirt, blue Bermuda shorts, and sky blue sneakers.

Dexter: Thanks, you look beautiful ... I mean great.

Raven: I heard what the first thing you just said.

Dexter: You did?

Raven: Yes and I just wanted to say, thanks.

Dexter: So, you're not mad at me?

Raven: Of course I'm not mad at you. I love you Dex.

Dexter: I love you to Rae.

We did a quick, passionate kiss; then we walked toward the Multihex Theater.

Dexter: So, what type of movie do you want to watch?

Raven: How about a romantic movie?

Dexter: Perfect.

We went to the front window of the ticket counter to purchase our movie tickets. There was a man in a red movie uniform. He has a blue hero styled hair with sapphire blue eyes.

Man: How can I help you?

Raven and Dexter: Two tickets for a romantic movie please?

We kinda blushed when we said it at the same time.

Man: Okay, how about this movie it is romantic?

Raven and Dexter: Perfect.

We kind blushed again.

Man: Okay, that will be $20.

Raven: I'll pay for it.

Dexter: No Raven, I'll pay for it.

Raven: No Dexter, I'll pay for it.

Dexter: But Raven, I insist.

We started to argue about who's going to pay for it, until 1 minute, we agreed that we'd each pay $10.

Man: Thank you, enjoy the movie.

He gave us our movie tickets and we went inside.

Dexter: Raven I'm sorry for that.

Raven: That's okay, I'm sorry for that also.

Dexter: I can't believe that was our first fight with each other.

Raven: I know, now come on, let's get us some snacks.

We bought ourselves medium size popcorn and two small sodas. Of course, we each pay half of what we buy.

We went into the theater room, and we found ourselves a seat.

Dexter: This is going to be the best night ever.

Raven: Shhh, the movie is starting.

With that, we watch the movie together. We ate our popcorn and drank our sodas. We ever share a little kiss with each other. It was just romantic as the film itself.

 **To be continued.**

* * *

 **Hey everyone, WinxStarDracoFire here. Going to a romantic movie with a girl, isn't that sweet. Anyway, the last part of The Date is coming up. This is so hexciting. However, how will Raven and Dexter get past the obstacle Kitty, Faybelle, and Duchess are going to create? Their dress is based on the webisode and dolls Date Night.**


	5. The Date Part 3

**Previously on Raven Queen Gone Forever After, Raven and Dexter went to the Multihex Theater to watch a romantic movie. However Apple and Daring was getting suspicious about their relationship, but that didn't stop them from having a perfect night together. Now they are going to a fancy hextaurant for dinner to finish their date together.**

* * *

 **Raven's POV:**

As soon as the movie was over, I stood up and started stretching my arms.

Raven: Wow that was a great movie.

Dexter: Yeah, that was the beast movie I ever saw.

As we exited the Multihex Theater, we walked to the hextaurant that Dexter wanted us to go.

Raven: Wow, this is real fancy.

Dexter: Thanks, I got us reservations. I think you might like the food here.

As we enter, there was a man at the reservation stand.

He was dressed in a suit with black tie, black pants, and has black shoe. He had straight brown hair with cherry red eyes.

Man: Can I help you?

Dexter: Table for two, please?

Man: Name.

Dexter: Dexter Charming son of King Charming.

Man: Let's see, Charming, Charming, Charming. A here it is Dexter Charming son of King Charming, come with me.

We follow him to a table with an incredible view of Ever After.

Man: Here is your table. Please wait here.

We sat at our tables and waited for a little bit until a woman with a black waitress outfit came to our table.

She has a midnight blue pigtails style hair, with blood red lips, and golden yellow eyes.

Waitress: Hello, my name is Cecilia, and I'll be your waitress. Here are your menus. I'll be back to take your order.

She gave us our menus and left the table.

We open our menus, and I found a lot of different type of foods to choose.

After 10 minutes, Cecilia came by our table to take our orders.

Cecilia: Hello again, may I take your orders?

Raven: Yeah, I think I'll have spaghetti with meatballs.

Dexter: Yeah, I think I'll have that too.

Cecilia: Thank you, any side dish?

Raven: I'll have a vegetable salad.

Dexter: I'll have breadsticks.

Cecilia: Okay then, any drinks?

Raven: I'll have an ice tea, please?

Dexter: Me too.

Cecilia: Okay then, that two spaghetti with meatballs, one side of vegetable salad, one side of breadsticks, and two ice teas. Please wait here, your food will be ready soon.

She wrote down our order and left our table.

While we were waiting, we talked about how life is going to be after we graduate.

Raven: I am hoping that and the entire royal and rebel will get along, we'll be able to write our destiny, and the Royals will be able to see the real me.

Dexter: And after that, we'll be together?

Raven: Yeah, together forever after.

After talking for 5 minutes, Cecilia came by our table with our food.

Cecilia: Okay, here's your food, let me know if you need anything.

She gave us our food; she left our table.

After that, we ate our food, and it was delicious. Then Cecilia came and gave us the bill for the food. We each pays half of the bill; then we left the hextaurant and head back to Ever After High.

When we got to Ever After High, we walked to Dexter's dorm room.

Raven: Thanks, Dex, you made this the best night of my life.

Dexter: Yeah I know Rae, well see you tomorrow.

Raven: Yeah see you tomorrow. Goodnight Dex.

Dexter: Goodnight Rae.

Before he closed the door, we gave each other a sweet goodnight kissed on the lips.

After that, I walked to my dorm to get some sleep. However, before I even got to my door, I ran to Kitty Cheshire, Faybelle Thorn, and Duchess Swan. The three people I do not want to see. I know they are up to something, and it can't be good.

 **To be continued.**

* * *

 **Hey guys, WinxStarDracoFire here. I just wanted to say total cliffhanger. Can you believe those 3? How can they be so mean to her? I hope that they can overcome this.**


	6. Critical Relationship

**Previously on Raven Queen Gone Forever After, Raven and Dexter was going to a fancy new hextaurant. They were having the time of their life, until Kitty, Faybelle, and Duchess was about ruined it. How will this happily ever after will turn into a happily never after? Let find out. **

* * *

**Raven's POV:**

Raven in a sarcastic tone: Kitty, Faybelle, Duchess, it's so sweet to see you.

Faybelle: Cut the act Raven, we know about it.

Raven was playing dumb: Uhh, know about what?

Duchess: Stop playing dumb, we are aware of you and Dexter dating.

Raven playing dumb: I don't know what you are talking about?

Kitty: Oh really, then how do you explain this?

All three of them show me the video of Dexter and I dating. I couldn't believe it; they saw everything we did? This cannot be good. If anyone found out that, we'll be in big trouble. This is an epic fairy fail and an entirely royal disaster.

Faybelle: By the look on your face, I can tell that we're right.

Kitty: Come on girls, let show this to Blondie so she can put this on her mirrorblog and show the whole school what you two are doing.

Duchess: Yeah, say goodbye to your life.

 **Sparrow Hood, son of Robin Hood, appear out of nowhere.**

Sparrow: Major bummer man.

Sparrow playing his guitar and singing annoyingly: Yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Kitty, Duchess, Faybelle, and Raven pointing their finger at Sparrow in an annoyed tone: Stop that!

Raven in a confused tone: What, how did you even find us? I thought you were in your room sleeping.

Duchess: And why are you up this late?

Faybelle: Yeah, it's like 11:50 at night.

Sparrow playing his guitar and singing annoyingly: I was just playing my guitar down the hallway, and saw you guys, so I just wanted to check it out Oh!

Kitty: Well that explain the loud music we heard at night for the past three months.

Faybelle in an angry tone: You have the worst timing ever!

Raven: I have to agree with Faybelle. Usually I don't agree with Faybelle, but this time, I agree with her.

Kitty and Duchess: Us too.

Sparrow: Well, what are going to do about it?

Duchess: Well, since we know who was making the loud noise at night for the past three months. I think it is fairest that we tell Headmaster Grimm about this, and he will give you detention.

Sparrow begging: Please don't tell Headmaster Grimm about this.

Raven: Well, if you promise that you won't make any noise at night, we won't tell Headmaster Grimm about this.

Sparrow: Okay, I promise.

Raven: Pixie promise?

Sparrow: IMy pixie promises if you guys pixie promises to don't tell anyone that we just made a pixie promise.

Raven, Faybelle, Kitty, and Duchess: Deal.

Duchess: Now, get back to your room!

Sparrow: Okay.

After that, he quietly walked toward his room.

Raven: Thank goodness he left, I was irritated.

Duchess: Where were we? Oh yeah, see you tomorrow Raven, your life is going to end soon.

Raven: Uh, shouldn't we be in our room now? It's 11:55 at night, we only have five more minutes before our curfew is over.

Faybelle: Curses, We'll get you for this.

After that, Kitty, Duchess, and Faybelle went back to their rooms to head to sleep.

Raven: But I didn't do anything to them.

I just shrugged my shoulder and walk toward my room.

When I got to my room, I saw that Apple was in the room. Luckily, she was sleeping in her bed.

I went to the bathroom and brush my teeth, take a shower, and changed into my purple nightgown.

I lied down on my bed and take out my mirrorphone and video chat with Dexter.

* * *

 **Dexter's POV:**

I had the best dream that I was marrying Raven, and having our own happily ever after. It was wonderful until I was woken up by a loud sound. I checked my mirrorphone to see who can be calling me at midnight. I found out that it was Raven who was calling me. Whatever it is, it must be serious, or she wanted to chat with me.

Dexter: Hey Rae, why are you calling me in the middle of the night?

Raven in a worried tone: Dexter I have some terrible news.

By the tone of her voice, she must have been serious.

Dexter: Okay, what is it?

Raven in a worried tone: It's Kitty, Duchess, and Faybelle, they saw us dating!

I couldn't believe it, they saw us dating.

Dexter: What do you mean they saw us dating?

Raven: They recorded a video of us dating from the picnic to dinner.

Dexter: You mean that they saw the whole entire thing?

Raven: Yes, and tomorrow they are going to show this to Blondie, so she can put it on her mirrorblog and show everyone about it. What are we going to be?

Dexter: Don't worry Rae, I'll think of something.

Raven: Okay Dex, well see you tomorrow.

Dexter: See you in the morning, Rae.

Raven: Oh, I almost forgot. I found out the loud noise we heard at night for the past three months.

Dexter: Really, what was it?

Raven: It was Sparrow Hood playing his guitar.

Dexter: Well, that totally makes sense.

Raven: Just don't tell Headmaster Grimm about this.

Dexter: Why?

Raven: I kind of promised him that I won't tell Headmaster Grimm about this if he promises not to make any more loud noise at night ever again.

Dexter: Fine, I wouldn't tell. Besides, I can finally get some good night sleep with

After that, She hangs up her mirror phone, and I went to sleep thinking of a way to get out of this mess.

* * *

 **Tomorrow the next day**

After I had woken up at 6:00 in the morning, I changed out of my pajamas and brushed my teeth, straighten my hair, and change into my school clothes.

Luckily, Hunter is still sleeping in his bed. It is kinda rude of me to wake him up while he still sleeping, but I need help.

Dexter trying to wake Hunter: Hunter... Hunter... wakes up.

Hunter was waking up feeling sleepy: Dexter, why are you waking me? It's only 6:00 in the morning. Class doesn't start till 8.

Dexter: Sorry about that Hunter, but I have a huge problem.

Hunter: Okay, what's the problem? Is this about Raven?

Dexter: Yes, and Duchess, Kitty, and Faybelle. They...

Hunter finishing what Dexter was about to say: Saw you two dating.

Dexter: Yeah. How did you know?

Hunter: Well before True Hearts Day, Duchess and Sparrow saw Ashlynn and me in a romantic scene. She was about to reveal it to the whole school, but Cedar told us we should tell the truth. Or in this case show the truth. It didn't go great at first, but in the end, we could now be together forever after.

Dexter: So you're saying that Raven and I should show the school how happy we were?

Hunter: That's pretty much the whole point.

I gave Hunter a big hug.

Dexter: Thank you, Hunter, you're the best.

Hunter: Your welcome Dexter. Since I'm awake, I better get ready for class. We see ya later.

After our talk, Hunter went to the bathroom to get ready for class.

I grabbed my mirrorphone and called Raven.

Dexter: Good morning Rae.

Raven: Good morning Dex.

Dexter: I got some good news, I know how to solve our problem.

Raven: Really, how?

Dexter: Well, I talked to Hunter. It turns out he and Ashlynn have the same problem that we have. Cedar told them that they should tell the truth, and it worked.

Raven: So you're saying that we should tell the truth?

Dexter: Well that what Hunter said to me.

Raven: Okay, I'm in.

Dexter: Gort... I mean great. Let's hurry and go to the castleteria. Blondie is going to be there.

Raven: Got it, I'm already done brushing my teeth and changing into my school clothes. I'll head over there.

See ya Dex.

Dexter: See ya Rae.

We both hang up our mirrorphone and left our dorm room to show everyone in the castleteria how happy we were.

* * *

 **Blondie's POV:**

I was in the castleteria eating a bowl of porridge that is just right. I was enjoying eating it, until Kitty, Duchess, and Faybelle joined me at my table.

Faybelle: Blondie, just the person that we wanted to see.

Blondie: What do you three want?

Duchess: Oh nothing, we just wanted you to post this on your mirrorblog.

They all showed me a video, and I couldn't believe my eyes. They were showing me a video of my cameraman Dexter, and Raven dating. Dexter was my best cameraman and a good friend. Also Raven is a sweet girl. I don't want to ruin their relationship.

Blondie: I don't know, Dexter and Raven are friendly people. I don't want to ruin their relationship.

Kitty: Do it, or else we will tell everyone about your mother Goldilocks and Baby Bear.

I can't believe they know about my mom use to date her friend Baby Bear. Those two were a great friend when they were young. I can't let anyone know about this, so I have no choice but to do this.

Blondie: Fine, I'll do...

Just before I finished everyone in the castleteria gasped they saw Raven and Dexter holding hands.

Faybelle: What!

Duchess: No way! We were supposed to show everyone about this.

Kitty: Well there goes you plan on getting famous, but my plan for chaos is about to start.

Kitty gave a Cheshire grin and started to disappear.

Well, thank goodness that Raven and Dexter showed up. Otherwise everyone will know about Goldilocks dating Baby Bear.

 **To be continued.**

* * *

 **Hey everyone, WinxStarDracoFire here. I cannot believe it, Raven and Dexter showed everyone that they are dating. How will the royals and the rebels react to this? Well, let's find out in the next chapter. Just to let you know, curfew at Ever After High ends at midnight, or 12:00 at night. Anyone who is found not in their room by that time is in big trouble.**


	7. The Break Up

**Previously on Raven Queen Gone Forever After, Kitty, Duchess, and Faybelle showed Raven a video of her dating Dexter and they were in big trouble if everyone found out about it. Luckily, thanks to Hunter advise, they show everyone in the castleteria how happy they were. Let's see how everyone reacted about this.**

* * *

 **Apple's POV:**

I can't believe it. Dexter and Raven are dating? How could they? First, it happens to Ashlynn, and now it's going on to Dexter. This is not good if they don't follow their destiny, the will be forgotten forever after. I have to do something.

Apple: Raven, Dexter, you two are dating?

Raven: Uh yes.

Apple: So that's what you be doing?

Raven: Apple, I love Dexter, and he loves me.

Apple: Yeah, but you're a rebel, and he's a royal, you two cannot be dating.

Daring: Dexter you traitor, how can you do this?

Dexter: Big bro, I love Raven I wanted to be with her forever after.

Daring: Don't call me your big bro anymore you traitor.

Then Daring punch his brother Dexter in the stomach, and it hurt a lot.

Briar: Raven how can you be so cruel and selfish?

Lizzie: OFF WITH HER HEAD!

Royal Girl: Apple right, that royal can't date that witch.

Rebel Girl: Raven isn't a witch, she is a sweet girl. The only witch around here is the Royals who are bullying her.

Royal Girl: What is that supposed to mean!?

 **Here we go again.**

Maddie: What do you mean here we go again?

 **It means that the Royals and the Rebels are going to argue again.**

Maddie: Oh that.

 **The Royals and the Rebels except for Alistair, Bunny, Melody, Chase, Maddie, Rosabella, Darling, Hunter, Ashlynn, Ginger, Holly, Polly, Blondie, Cupid, Dexter, Apple, and Raven started arguing.**

Apple and Raven: Stop arguing!

 **Everyone stop arguing.**

Apple: That's better, now Raven I wanted you to end this relationship right now.

Daring: Yeah. Dexter if you don't stop, I will never talk to you ever again.

Briar: Come on Apple, let's go.

Apple: Okay Briar.

I left the castleteria with Daring and Briar. Now Raven will see the mistake she just made.

* * *

 **Raven's POV:**

Blondie: I'm sorry about your relationship.

Raven: That's okay, I'm pretty sure that they'll forget everything about this.

Dexter: Yeah, maybe in a couple of days they'll let us be together.

* * *

 **2 weeks later**

For the past two weeks, things got a whole lot worst. The Royals besides Blondie, Alistair, Bunny, and Holly started treating me even worse than before. Also, they wouldn't talk to Dexter. Not even Apple and Daring will speak to us.

I think this was a terrible idea. So I decided to break up with Dexter, so things can go back to the way it was before this happens.

I called Dexter with my MirrorPhone for a talk.

Raven: Hey Dex.

Dexter: Hey Rae.

Raven: Listen, I need to talk to you at the Hocus Latte.

Dexter: Okay, why?

Raven: It is super important that you meet me there.

Dexter: Okay, I'll be there.

I hung up my phone and went to the Hocus Latte. On my way there I threats and bad comments from the Royals.

When I got to the Hocus Latte, I got to a table and sat down on a chair waiting for Dexter to come. In about 15 minutes, Dexter came and sat next to me.

Dexter: Hey Rae.

Raven: Hey Dex.

Dexter: Before we talked, want to get a latte.

Raven: Sure.

We went in line and order our latte. I ordered a salted caramel latte, and Dexter ordered a chocolate peppermint latte. After when we finish ordering our latte, we sat down in our seats, at our table.

Dexter: So Raven, what do you want to talk about

Raven: Dexter, I wanted to break up with you.

Dexter in a surprise and confused tone: What! Why?

Raven: You see, ever since we showed everyone about our relationship, things got a whole lot worst. The Royals besides Holly, Alistar, Bunn, and Blondie are being even meaner than before. Also, none of the royals wanted to talk with you, because they think you are a traitor.

Dexter: Well it is true, none of the royals, not even my brother will talk to me.

Raven: I wanted things to go back to the way it used to be.

Dexter: So, that is the reason why you wanted to break up with me.

Raven: Well, yes.

Dexter: Okay then, looks like it's over.

Raven: Yeah, but we still can be friends. I mean we still can see each other.

Dexter: Just friends?

Raven: Yeah, just friends.

Dexter: Okay then, but I have just one last request.

Raven: Okay, what is it?

Dexter: Can I have at least one more hug and kiss?

Raven: Sure.

We hug and kiss each other passionately until our lattes were ready.

Raven: Well, want to pick up our latte?

Dexter: Sure.

We went to pick up our latte at the counter. Then we drink it and talk about the fun times we have together which kinda made us laugh.

After when were done, we left back to school. I went and looked for Apple. When I found her, I tried to talk to her about the news.

Raven: Hey Apple.

Apple: I'm still not talking to you Raven.

Raven: Apple, there is something I meant to tell you.

Apple: Well whatever it is, I want to hear it.

Raven: I broke up with Dexter.

Apple: What!

Raven: You heard what I said. I broke up with Dexter.

Apple is hugging Raven: Oooh, I knew you come to your senses.

Raven: Do that mean were still friends?

Apple: No! You're still, not my friend anymore since you didn't follow your destiny.

Raven: Apple, how many times do I have to say it? I am writing my destiny, and I don't want to change.

Apple: Well, I know you're going to pledge your destiny someday. Well, I have to see Briar. Spell ya later Raven.

Dexter: Yeah, spell ya later.

After our conversation, Apple left me alone. So I went to get my MirrorPhone and have a chat with Dexter.

Raven: Hey Dex.

Dexter: Hey Rae.

Raven: Listen, I need to tell you something.

Dexter: Yes, what is it?

Raven: I told Apple about our break up.

Dexter: Yeah, I also told Daring about our break up.

Raven: Well, looks like things will go back to their normal lives.

Dexter: Yeah.

Raven: Well, see ya Dex.

Dexter: See ya Rae.

After that, we hang up our Mirrorphone, and I went to my dorm to get some sleep thinking of a way to make my pain go away.

 **To be continued.**

* * *

 **Hey everyone, WinxStarDracoFire here. Just wanted to say that things are going badly for Raven and Dexter. I think I won't be making any more chapters for a while, since my grandma is in the hospital, and I am really worried about her. Also, this is my last week of school, and I need to ace my final exam. I will continue on my story this Friday. But first, I want you to answer this question. How will Raven get rid of her pain that she is having? Well, I want you to guess. Also, if you can't figure it out, read the next chapter.**


	8. Poisoning

**Previously on Raven Queen Gone Forever After, Raven just broke up with Dexter and their life just went back to normal, well, except for Raven. She is finding a way to get rid of her pain. What is she going to do about it? Well, let's find out.**

* * *

 **Raven's POV:**

It's been a month after our break up and the royal hexcept Holly and Blondie still hate me. At least they stop bullying me.

Dexter sometimes talk to me, but only as a friend.

On my birthday, Dexter gave me a beautiful silver heart shape locket with a picture of us inside. He was sweet, even though I celebrate it by myself.

I still feel the pain in my heart, and it got even worse. It is like my mind was being poisoned.

Which gave me an idea of how to stop my pain, I am going to commit suicide and leave the world of Ever After forever.

I went to the restricted section of the lifairy without being caught by the step librarians. I was looking for the recipe for the strongest poison that nothing, not even true love kiss can wake me up.

I wrote down the recipe and started to look for the ingredients for the poison and a clean glass bottle to put it in.

However, as soon as I left the lifairy, I ran into Dexter. I can't tell him what I am doing.

Dexter: Hey Rae, what are you doing?

Raven is trying to lie to Dexter: Oh, you know, studying, and doing some research.

Dexter: Rae, I know you're lying. Now tell me what you are doing.

Raven: I don't know Dex?

Dexter: C'mon Rae. You can trust me.

Raven: All right, I'm leaving.

Dexter in a confused tone: What do you mean by leaving?

Raven: I'm leaving Ever After High, and I am never coming back.

Dexter: Okay then, I'll go with you.

Raven: Sorry Dex. I have to do this on my own.

Dexter in a sad tone: But Rae, I don't want you to leave. I want to be there with you.

Raven: Sorry Dex, but I have to go my way.

* * *

 **Gotta Go My Own Way by Zac Efron and Vanessa Hudgens from High School Musical 2:**

 **Raven: Dexter, listen**

 **I gotta say what's on my mind**  
 **Something about us**  
 **Doesn't seem right these days**

 **Life keeps getting in the way**  
 **Whenever we try, somehow the plan**  
 **Is always rearranged**

 **It's so hard to say**  
 **But I've gotta do what's best for me**  
 **You'll be okay**

 **I've got to move on and be who I am**  
 **I just don't belong here, I hope you understand**  
 **We might find our place in this world someday**  
 **But at least for now, I gotta go my own way**

 **Don't wanna leave it all behind**  
 **But I get my hopes up**  
 **And I watch them fall every time**

 **Another color turns to grey**  
 **And it's just too hard to watch it all**  
 **Slowly fade away**

 **I'm leaving today**  
 **'Cause I gotta do what's best for me**  
 **You'll be okay**

 **I've got to move on and be who I am**  
 **I just don't belong here, I hope you understand**  
 **We might find our place in this world someday**  
 **But at least for now, I gotta go my way**

 **Dexter: What about us?**  
 **What about everything we've been through?**  
 **Raven: What about trust?**  
 **Dexter: You know I never wanted to hurt you**

 **Raven: And what about me?**  
 **Dexter: What am I supposed to do?**  
 **Raven: I gotta leave but I'll miss you**  
 **Dexter: (I'll miss you)**

 **Raven: So, I've got to move on and be who I am**  
 **Dexter: (Why do you have to go?)**  
 **Raven: I just don't belong here, I hope you understand**  
 **Dexter: (I'm trying to understand)**

 **Raven: We might find a place in this world someday**  
 **But at least for now**  
 **Dexter:(I want you to stay)**  
 **Raven: I wanna go my own way**

 **Raven: I've got to move on and be who I am**  
 **Dexter: (What about us?)**  
 **Raven: I just don't belong here, I hope you understand**  
 **Dexter: (I'm trying to understand)**

 **Raven: We might find our place in this world someday**  
 **But at least for now, I gotta go my own way**  
 **I gotta go my own way**  
 **I gotta go my own way**

* * *

Raven crying: Goodbye Dex. I am going to miss you.

I gave him one last kiss on the lips before I left.

I ran into the castleteria to find an empty bottle. Luckily I found a clear glass bottle in the recycling bin. I went to the girls' bathroom and washed the bottle, so it is clean.

Then I went to the Enchanted Forest without letting anyone notice me. I searched for the ingredients to make the super potent poison. I gathered some water from the Enchanting Lake, and some petals, pollen, and leaves from the wildflowers there.

After I had gathered all the ingredients, I went into the potionology room without raising any suspicion and started making the poison. I make sure that I carefully measured, mixed, and heat the ingredients correctly. After when I'm finished making the poison, I used a funnel and carefully poured the poison into the glass bottle. I cleaned up my workspace to make sure that no one knows that someone was in here.

I went to the dragon stables to find my purple pet dragon Nevermore. She saw how sad I was, so she started to give me a cuddle. I was starting to feel a little bit better, but it is a shame that I won't be seeing her ever again. I petted Nevermore one last time and gave her a said look.

Raven: Sorry girl, but this is the last time I'll see you. Can you promise that you'll make sure no one but Headmaster Grimm sees my mother?

She nodded her head yes.

Raven was laughing: Thanks, girl, we see ya.

I went to my dorm room to drink the poison. It was getting late, so I got out my diary and tore out a piece of paper and wrote down my final letter to everyone in Ever After. I hid it under my pillow case and put away my diary. As I was about to drink the poison, I look at Ever After one last time. It was a beautiful sunset, and I was imaging that I finally have my happily ever after with Dexter. I sat down on my bed looking at the bottle of poison.

Raven: Goodbye Ever After High, I'll miss you. I'll miss you, Dexter and Maddie, the most.

I drank every last drop of the poison, put it down on my side table, lie down on my bed, and closing my eyes letting the poison takes its effect.

 **To be continued.**

* * *

 **Hey everyone, WinxStarDracoFire here. I cannot believe it. Raven Queen just died, isn't that sad. How will everyone reacted when they find Raven lying in her bed dead. Also, who will be the first to notice it? Well, read the next chapter to find out. Also, my grandma is out of the hospital and she is feeling better. If you wanted to see the lyrics for the song Gotta Go My Own Way by Zac Efron and Vanessa Hudgens, look at the video on top.**


	9. Finding Raven Queen Dead and Secrets

**Previously on Raven Queen Gone Forever After, Raven was feeling some pain in her heart, so she decided to commit suicide. However, Dexter doesn't want her to leave. He wanted to be there for her, but she already made up her mind. After she took one last look at Ever After, she drank the poison and died. Who will be the first to find her dead, well let's find out.**

* * *

 **Dexter's POV after Raven left, and before Raven died:**

After I saw Raven left, I started to feel sad about her leaving. As I was walking down the hallway, I ran into Apple.

Apple: Hey Dexter.

Dexter: Hey Apple.

Apple: So, how was your day?

Dexter: It was awful.

Apple: Really, why?

Dexter: It's because Raven is leaving Ever After.

Apple sarcastically: Well good riddance.

Dexter: Apple, how could be so selfish?

Apple: Well she deserves to be gone.

Dexter: I can't believe it Apple. If you were in her place being hated by everyone, what would you do?

 **Apple thought for a moment.**

Apple: I would do the same thing, change my destiny. I would feel terrible if everyone hated me.

Dexter was talking coldly: Know you know how Raven feels.

Apple in a confused tone: What do you mean?

Dexter: That's how Raven feel every day, people hated her and don't want to hang around with her. That would be the life of the daughter of (not trying to say Evil Queen since it scared people just thinking about her) you know who.

Apple: I didn't know she felt that way.

Dexter: Of course you didn't know. You have been to obsess over your destiny that you didn't even think how your roommate feels.

Apple: Your right, I didn't know what she was feeling.

Dexter: Well, I hope you're happy about it.

After my talk with Apple, I went to my dorm room getting ready to sleep. Since it was getting late.

* * *

 **Apple's POV:**

I wasn't happy about it. I acted more like a witch than a princess. I should have let her write her own destiny so she can be happy, and we could be friends. I decided to apologize to her and convince the royals to stop hurting her. Since I am the leader of the Royals, they'll probably listen to me.

I search everywhere in Ever After. In Book End, Ever After High school grounds, even The Enchanted Forest. I know for a fact that she wouldn't go to The Dark Forest since nobody would dare to go in there. Also, The Land of The Giants since it is way too high to climb. It was getting late, so I went back to my dorm room. When I got there, I saw Raven sleeping in her bed with a glass bottle on the side table containing some sort of strange color liquid. I decided to talk to her tomorrow since I don't want to disturb her beauty sleep. I brushed my teeth, took a shower, and changed into my red nightgown to go to sleep. It was so weird that she is not wearing her nightgown, but she must have a really stressful day. I got into my bed and tried to get some sleep. Tomorrow when Raven gets up, I am going to apologize to her and make things right.

* * *

 **The next day**

I woke up 7 in the morning getting ready to apologize to Raven. She was still asleep, so I went to brush my teeth, take a shower, and change into my morning clothes. When I got out, I still see Raven asleep. Which was kinda weird since she never slept this late, so I decided to wake her up.

Apple: Good morning roomie.

After I had said my good morning to her, she didn't wake up. So I tried again.

Apple: Rise in shine.

However, she's still asleep on her bed. I was started to get worried, but I could be a prank, which I am not amused.

Apple in an annoyed and worried tone: Raven, please wake up, this is not funny anymore.

However, she still didn't wake up.

After my third attempt to wake her up, I decided to rub her body. When I touched her skin, I felt really cold. I started to feel worried, so I went to check her pulse. I found out that there is no pulse, no heartbeat, no breathing. I couldn't believe it, Raven Queen is dead. I let out a horrifying scream which woke up most of the people of Ever After. In a couple of minutes, Briar, Maddie, Cupid, Cerise, Blondie, Cedar, Holly, Polly, Darling, Ginger, Melody, Rosabella, Ashlynn, Bunny, Lizzie, Hunter, Alistair, Daring, Dexter, and Chase went into my dorm room.

Briar: Apple what in the kingdom is going on?

Maddie: Yeah, why did you screamed so loudly?

Apple: Raven Queen is dead.

Everyone but me gasped.

Alistair: what do you mean Raven is dead?

Apple: She is not waking up look.

Apple showed everyone the dead Raven lying on her bed.

Maddie: Oh come on Apple, do you think that we believe that Raven is dead?

Cerise: Yeah, she could be asleep.

Apple: I am telling the truth. Cedar, try to hear Raven's heartbeat.

Cedar: Okay.

Cedar put her ear on Raven heart, but she couldn't hear a heartbeat, not even a little pulse.

Cedar: Apple right, I couldn't hear her heartbeat. Not ever a pulse.

Everyone but Cedar and I gasped.

Darling: Okay, since we all know that Cedar is cursed, to tell the truth, we all know that Raven is dead.

Dexter sounding angry: Apple, what did you do to her?

Apple: Nothing I found her like that this morning.

 **Ginger spotted the bottle on the side table.**

Ginger pointing to the bottle on the side table: Uhhh Apple, what is that?

Apple: It's a bottle containing some strange liquid. I found it on the table yesterday.

Ginger: Let me see.

 **Ginger was examining the strange liquid inside the bottle.**

Ginger was looking terrified: Guys, I think this might be poison.

Everyone except Ginger: Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat!

Bunny: Oh no, I think Raven must have drunk it.

Ashlynn: Who could have given it to her?

Everyone including me was looking at Cupid.

Cupid looking confuse: Why are you guys staring at me? I didn't do it; I was doing my Ask Cupid radio show yesterday.

Polly: Then who gave the poison to her?

Alistair: That is one mystery that I can't solve.

Dexter whispering the: I'm leaving.

Everyone including me was confused about what he said.

Apple sounding confuse: What are you saying?

Dexter: I remember what she told me yesterday. She said I'm leaving Ever After High, and I'm not coming back. She was the one who made the poison. She commits suicide.

Apple: And it's my entire fault.

Briar: Relax Apple it's not your fault. It's our entire fault.

Maddie: Actually, it's mostly the royals besides Blondie, Holly, Alistair, and Bunny fault, since they were the ones, who were being mean to her.

Daring: Hey, that is not true.

Apple: Daring, it is true. We were the one who were being mean to her. Maybe someone should kiss her. You know, in our story a true love kiss broke the sleeping spell on my mom. So maybe it would work on Raven.

Daring: I'll do it. I am a prince after all, and saving damsels in distress is what I do the best.

All the boys and rebel girls beside me rolled their eyes. Daring kissed Raven on the lips, but she didn't wake up.

Maddie: Oh cheese and crackers, it didn't work.

Daring: I don't understand, the kissed should have work.

Apple: Maybe you're not her true love. I think Dexter should kiss her. After all, you do love her, and she loves you.

Dexter: That is true, I do love her, and she loves me. I'll give it a try.

Dexter kiss her on the lips, but it still didn't work.

Cerise: Oh no, it still didn't work.

Apple: Maybe the poison that she drank was a lot stronger than the poison in my story. Blondie, can you use your mirrorblog to tell everyone about this news?

Blondie: Sure Apple, Dexter, hold my mirrorpad, please.

Dexter: Okay, and ACTION!

Blondie: Good morning Ever After, this Blondie on Just Right. Sadly, I have some terrible news. Raven Queen is dead!

 **Dexter was showing Raven lying on her bed dead.**

 **Everyone who was watching Blondie's Just Right gasp in horror.**

Some guy dressed as a knight fighting a fire breathing dragon was looking at Blondie's Just Right: No way.

 **The dragon burned him with fire and watched the video.**

Dragon: No way.

Blondie: Raven commit suicide by drinking the poison that was a lot stronger than the poison in the Snow White story. Dexter tried to wake her up with true love's kiss, but it didn't work. It looks like true love's kiss won't be able to wake her up. For all you royals out there who were being mean to Raven.

Blondie sounding angry: THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! YOU WERE THE REASON WHY RAVEN KILLED HERSELF!

All the royals who were being mean to Raven and was watching Blondie's mirrorblog felt ashamed of themselves for causing Raven's death.

Blondie: We will find out if there is a cure to wake Raven up. This Blondie here and this story is just right.

After Blondie had done her mirrorblog, Headmaster Grimm and Baba Yaga came into the room.

Headmaster Grimm: Where is the bottle of poison?

Ginger: I have it right here.

She handed it to him, and she gave a concerned face.

Headmaster Grimm: Baba Yaga levitates Raven to the nurse office, so she can do a body check and look at Raven's condition, while I'll find out how potent the poison is.

Baba Yaga: Yes Headmaster.

Baba Yaga used her powers to levitate

I will give the results tomorrow morning. No one is allowed to enter this room especially you Miss White.

Apple: But where will I sleep?

Headmaster Grimm: You can sleep in Briar's and Ashlynn's room for tonight. In the meantime, I suggest you get ready for class.

Everyone left the dorm room hexcept for Dexter and me.

Apple: I'm so sorry that Raven is dead Dexter.

Dexter: That's okay Apple, I know feel sorry about this. I should be sorry about being mean to you yesterday.

Apple: That's okay Dexter, I deserve that. In fact, you can take one thing that belongs to Raven to remind you of her.

Dexter: Are you sure Apple?

Apple: Yes I'm sure. Don't worry. IIf Raven wake up I'll tell her it was my idea.

Dexter: Thank you Apple.

* * *

 **Dexter's POV:**

I look into her drawers and found her headphones and her music players with all of Taylor Quick's songs. I even saw some of the accessories that would look beautiful on her. The one thing that I saw interesting, was a purple book with a lock. I think that might be her diary. It might be kinda rude to look into someone personal space, but I wanted to know what she wrote.

Dexter: Hey Apple, what is this?

Apple: Oh that's Raven's diary. I don't know where she put the key.

Dexter: Can you find Blondie?

Apple: I don't think she knows where the key is.

Dexter: I mean, can you find her so she can open the lock.

Apple: Okay Dexter.

Apple left the room for a minute; then she came back with Blondie. She used her bobby pin to picked the lock on the diary. After that, she and Apple left the room together. I took the diary with me to class.

Ever After High at three o' clock.

After class was over, I went to my room to read her diary. Luckily no was there, so I lay down on my bed and open her diary. I found a lot of things about her life before she went to Ever After High. She really has nice handwriting. The things that I found interesting was about Legacy Day.

* * *

 **3 days before Legacy Day:**

 **Dear Diary,**

 **It is almost three more days before Legacy day, and everyone screamed in terror whenever they see me. During the practice ceremony, people were shocked about the question I asked. After that, Apple keeps on trying to make me follow my destiny. I really don't want to poison her, cause that will be terrible. All I really wanted, is to have my own happily ever after. That way people can see me for who I am. Not just some girl who is the daughter of the evilest person of all of Ever After. I wanted to be myself, a nice girl who have magical powers. Well, I hope that I don't disappear when I changed my destiny.**

 **Raven Ebony Queen.**

* * *

 **1 week after Legacy Day:**

 **Dear Diary,**

 **Looks like Headmaster Grimm was wrong, I didn't disappear. However, opposing my destiny is the worst idea ever. Of course, I may get my own happily ever, but the royals were angry at me, and the rebels were happy that they get to write their own destiny. But Cedar really wanted to tell her first lie. I feel kinda bad for Apple since she really wanted her happily ever after, but there's got to be another way to get her happily ever after. I really screw things up this time. Every day the royals tried to do something bad to me. Briar put spiders in my bed, Apple wouldn't even look or talk to me, Daring blinded me with his shining teeth, and Lizzie even told me to chop off my own head. Which was weird because she didn't even say "OFF WITH HER HEAD!" to me. I really hope that things will be better soon.**

 **Raven Ebony Queen**

* * *

After I finish most of her diary, I notice there was a page torn out. The only word on the next page was "pillowcase". I think Raven must have written it before she drinks the poison. I quietly walked to her dorm room without being noticed and found a letter under her pillow. I ran quickly to the castleteria and called Apple, Briar, Maddie, Cupid, Cerise, Blondie, Cedar, Holly, Polly, Darling, Ginger, Melody, Rosabella, Ashlynn, Bunny, Lizzie, Hunter, Alistair, Daring, Dexter, and Chase to meet me there.

In about 30 minutes, Apple, Briar, Maddie, Cupid, Cerise, Blondie, Cedar, Holly, Polly, Darling, Ginger, Melody, Rosabella, Ashlynn, Bunny, Lizzie, Hunter, Alistair, Daring, Dexter, and Chase arrived at the castleteria.

Apple: Dexter, what the hex is going on.

Dexter: Apple you won't believe what I found in your room.

Maddie: You went into her room, you know were not allowed in there.

Dexter: I know, but I found Raven's last letter in there.

Alistair: How in the kingdom did you found it?

Dexter: There was a torn piece of paper in her diary, and there was the word pillowcase on the next page.

Cerise: We'll what does it say?

Dexter: Well I didn't read it yet, but it means if you wanted to hear the secrets that I found out, please say the incantation written here.

Apple: Well, what do you think.

Holly: Well, we were keeping secrets from each other. So I believe that it's time to tell our secrets.

Everyone: Agreed.

Dexter: Okay here goes " From tales beyond for secrets to behold, now it is time for the truth to be told."

The letter started to glow for a few seconds.

Dexter: It looks like a secret message has appeared.

Apple: Read it.

Dexter: Okay.

* * *

 **Raven's Final Letter:**

 **Dear Anyone who read this,**

 **This contains secrets that I found by using my aura gem. It allows the user to the aura of how the people truly feel. The secrets that I found were that Cerise and Daring were dating each other, Bunny is in love with Alistair and Alistair is in love with Bunny, Cupid has a huge crush on Dexter but he didn't notice, Polly is actually the older twin and Holly is the younger twin, Cerise have wolf ears because her mother married the Big Bad Wolf, and Chase has a crush on Darling because of her skills as a knight, and darling have a crush on Chase, and last Blondie's mother Goldilocks was dating her friend Baby Bear. However, the just stay as friends because they don't want their parents to know about this.**

 **Apple if you are reading this, I just don't want to be your enemy I just wanted to be your friend. After I committed suicide, I want you to have my aura gem. I gave it my pet dragon Nevermore it is yours. Just hold the gem up into your eyes, then you'll have the power to see people auras and find out how they feel. This is a gift is from one friend to another.**

 **Dexter if you are reading this, I am going to miss you a lot, and I know that you are going missed me too. Please don't try to kill yourself I don't want you to die just to be with me. I am in a happier place now, and I can stop worrying about the pain and relax and be happy. Remember, I will always be in your mind and in your heart. I just wanted you to date Cupid, so you can get your mind off of me. I might be reborn and we can be together again. I might return when the royals and the rebels get along. I love you.**

 **From,**

 **Raven Ebony Queen.**

* * *

Apple: I can't believe it, Daring, you were dating Cerise.

Daring: I'm sorry Apple. It's just that. I loved her ever since she helped us win the big bookball game against Beanstalk High.

Cerise: Yeah, usually I'm a lone wolf and always by myself. I don't even know what love feels like because I'm always in the shadows hiding my secret. I was afraid that people would call me a freak or a monster.

Daring: That's okay Cerise. You are still beautiful with or without wolf ears.

Cupid: Remember Cerise, I'm from Monster High, a school for monsters. We have an old saying there. Be yourself, be unique, be a monster.

Hunter: Usually I 'll be saving a damsel in distress, but now you're no longer that girl anymore.

Apple: Well, if you two are happy then I'm happy.

Cerise: Thanks, Everyone.

Bunny: What a minute Alistair, you have a crush on me?

Alistair: Yeah, you have a crush on me too?

Bunny: Yeah, it's that you only see me as a friend.

Alistair: Really? I thought you only see me as a friend.

Bunny: Well, now that we told each other feelings maybe we can go on a date?

Alistair: Sure.

Cupid: Wow, looks like things work out well for you two.

Dexter: Speaking of love, you loved me Cupid?

Cupid: Yes Dexter I love you. It's just that I couldn't tell you my feelings because you were spending a lot of time with Raven.

Dexter: Cupid, you know I love Raven since I known her since Nursery Rhyme Elementary School. But, Raven wanted me to date you to get my mind off of her. Even though it might not work, I will agree to her wish.

Cupid: Oh Dexter, that is sweet of you. How charming.

Darling: Okay now that is over. I just want to say that I couldn't believe that Chase has a crush on me.

Chase: Yeah, you are the toughest, bravest, and prettiest girl I know.

Darling blushing: Awe Chase, that is so sweet of you.

Chase: So how about a date between you and me?

Darling: Sure Chase.

Chase: Thanks, Darling.

Darling: No problem.

Apple: What a spell. Holly, you're the younger twin and Poppy is the older twin?

Holly: It's true Apple.

Poppy: Our Nanny Noona mixed up our birth certificate, and it turns out that I'm supposed to be the next Rapunzel. But I like finding out my own destiny.

Holly: And I like being the next Rapunzel.

Apple: Well, if you two are happy with you destiny. I promise that I won't tell Headmaster Grimm about this.

Dexter: That goes for the rest of us, right guys.

Everyone except Apple, Dexter, Holly, and Poppy: Right.

Holly: Oh, thank you Apple.

Polly: Yeah thanks.

 **Holly and Poppy hugged Apple.**

Blondie talking nervously while slowly and quietly walking away: Well that everyone secret is told, now we can go back to our dorm room.

Lizzie: Not so fast Blondie Porridge Lockes.

BlondIe: Uh Lizzie, that's not my middle name. In fact, I don't even have a middle name.

Lizzie: Sorry, it's just that you never told us about your mother was dating baby bear.

Blondie: Sorry, it just that before the Goldilocks story, my mom and baby use to date each other. Now that they are older, they have to break up so no one will found out their relationship.

Apple: Wow, Blondie I never knew about that, I kind of feel really sorry about your mom.

Blondie: It's okay Apple. But I can not believe that Faybelle, Duchess, and Kitty found out my secret and threaten to blackmail me if I don't reveal your secret Dexter.

Dexter sounding angry: That is, they are going to pay for this.

Darling was trying to stop her twin brother Dexter.

Darling: Calm down Dexter, it's not worth it.

Dexter: But, but. Okay, fine.

Apple: Well, it's getting late, let's head back to our dorm and get some sleep. We should get the result by tomorrow morning.

Ashlynn: Okay everyone sees you tonight.

Brair: And we'll see you Apple in our dorm.

We all parted way and went back to our dorm room. Before I got back to my room, I went to see Raven's pet dragon Nevermore.

Dexter: Hey Nevermore.

Nevermore breathes magic fire at me because she thought that I was a threat, so I tried talking to her to calm her down.

Dexter: Woah Nevermore it's me, Dexter. You know Raven's boyfriend.

She calmed down and purr at me while I pet her.

Dexter: Nevermore, I'm sorry that Raven is dead. If she would have told me about this I could have stopped her and find another way so we can have our happily ever after.

I saw Nevermore felt sad that Raven died and I kinda felt bad about her.

Dexter: It's okay girl, Raven wanted this to happen. Maybe someday we will see her again.

She started to feel a little bit better.

Dexter: That's the spirit girl. Now, can I have that aura gem that Raven was going to give to Apple?

She lifted her neck and I saw the gem on her neck. I removed the gem and put it in my pocket.

Dexter: Thanks, girl. Well, see ya.

I walked down to find Apple in the lifairy reading a book.

Dexter: Hey Apple.

Apple: Oh hey Dexter.

Dexter: Uh, what are you reading?

Apple: I'm trying to find a way to cure the poison that Raven drank so we can save her. I wrote down all the poison and their cures down on my mirrorpad. But I won't know what's the cure for the poison if I don't know what types it is. There is like a thousand of different types of poison in this book.

Dexter: Thanks, Apple. Oh, and I want to give this.

I gave her the aura gem in my pocket.

Apple: The aura gem. Thanks, Dexter.

Dexter: Your welcome Apple. Well, good night.

Apple: Good night.

I left the lifairy and went back to my dorm. I brush my teeth, took my shower, and change into my pajamas. I got on my bed to get some sleep, but I couldn't stop thinking about Raven. I hoped that tomorrow, Headmaster Grimm will have the result and hope there is a cure for Raven's poison.

* * *

 **The next day**

I woke up this morning and got ready for class. I can't wait to see the result. I went to the castleteria and ate my breakfast. After when I was done eating, I head over to Headmaster Grimm's office and knock on his door. I waited for a couple of minutes and he opens the door annoyed.

Headmaster Grimm: Can I help you Mr. Charming?

Dexter: Yes headmaster. I wanted to see what is raven's condition, and the results for the poison.

Headmaster Grimm: Perfect timing, I was about to call you, Apple, and Blondie. In fact, they should be here soon.

We waited a few minutes for Apple and Blondie arrived.

Apple: Yes Headmaster Grimm.

Blondie: You wanted to see us.

Headmaster Grimm: Yes I need to tell you something. Raven Queen will not wake up even if True Love kiss can cure her. You see, that poison is the strongest poison in Ever After. It's even stronger than the poison the Evil Queen gave to your mother Apple. Scientists have studied this poison and they haven't found a cure for it. There is now way to wake her up, I'm sorry for your lost.

I couldn't believe it, there is no way to her. my heart was starting to break, and I can see the tears in Apple's eyes. I know they weren't fake, they were real tears of sadness. Blondie felt sad for us and gave us a comforting pat on the back. Even Headmaster Grimm was sad, even though he tried to hide his tears.

Headmaster Grimm: Blondie can you do your mirrorblog for me.

Blondie: Yes Headmaster Grimm.

Headmaster Grimm: Hello students, I have some news of Raven's poisoning. It looks like she is completely dead. The poison she drank was the strongest in all of Ever After. I'm sorry to say this, but there is no cure for it. This poison is even stronger than the poison in Apple's mother story. Scientists have been studying this type o f poison, and they found no cure for this poison. We found that she was dead 3 days ago. We will have a funeral for her tomorrow on the first day of winter. Also, there won't be any class on that day. Until then, enjoy the rest of the day.

Dexter: Looks like we'll be going now. I'll call my mom and dad about the funeral. I know that the Good King will come to his daughter funeral, but just in case I'll ask my dad if he can ask him to come.

Apple: Well, I'm going to call my mom. Spell ya later guys.

Dexter and Blondie: Spell ya later Apple.

We left Headmaster Grimm's office and head towards our class. After class was over, I call my parents to see if they can go to raven's funeral.

King Charming: Hello.

Dexter: Hi dad.

King Charming: Hello son, I'm really sorry that Raven died.

Dexter: It's okay dad. Can you and mom come to Raven's funeral tomorrow here at Ever After High?

King Charming: Sure son, your mother and I will be there.

Dexter: Great. Also, can you ask the Good King if he's coming? Just to make sure.

King Charming: Sure thing son. I'll be happy to ask him to come.

Dexter: Thanks, dad. Bye.

King Charming: Bye son.

I hanged up and get ready for the funeral tomorrow.

* * *

 **Apple's POV:**

I called my mom about Raven's funeral after class.

Apple: Once upon a hi mom.

Snow White: Hello my little apple, how was school?

Apple in a sad tone: It's fine mom.

Snow White: What's the matter?

Apple: It's just, mom did you hear the about Raven's death?

Snow White: Raven, as in the Evil Queen's daughter?

Apple: Yes mom, didn't you hear the news?

Snow White: Let me check.

 **7 minutes later**

Snow White: I can't believe she killed herself.

Apple began crying : I know, and it's all my fault. I was the reason why Raven kill herself.

Snow White: There there Apple, it's going to be okay.

Apple still sad: It's not going to be okay, first I was being mean to Raven, and now I made her killed herself. I'm a really bad person and roommate.

Snow White: I'm so sorry for that Apple.

Apple: It's okay mom I'll be fine.

Snow White: Okay Apple see ya.

Apple: Oh wait, mom.

Snow White: What is it?

Apple: If you are not busy, can you come to Raven's funeral tomorrow at Ever After High?

Snow White: Sure Apple anything for you.

Apple: Thanks, mom, bye.

Snow White: Bye.

* * *

 **Headmaster Grimm's POV:**

When I was finishing my work, I pressed a button underneath my work desk and reveals a secret passageway behind my bookshelf. I walk up the stairs and open the tower door. After that, I walk up another set of stairs. I went into a room at the top of the tower. The room was filled with cobwebs, shelves full of paint, boxes, and a magic mirror that leads to Mirror Prison. I only let Raven into this room to visit her mother on one condition. She can not touch the glass, or else the Evil Queen will be release. And I know she will cause chaos to Ever After. I walked up to mirror to see her.

Evil Queen: Hello Milton.

Headmaster Grimm: Hello Mrs. Queen.

Evil Queen: So tell me, what brings you here? Have you come to set me free?

Headmaster Grimm: Of course... NOT! Do you think that I let you free, just so you can take over Ever After?

Evil Queen: Well it was worth a shot? Now tell me. Why are you really here for?

Headmaster Grimm: I came her to give you some news. It's about your daughter Raven.

Evil Queen: Go on.

Headmaster Grimm: You daughter Raven, is well... dead.

Evil Queen laughing: Hahahahahahahaha. That's a good one Milton.

I gave her an I'm serious look. She slowly stops laughing when she saw the looks on my face that I wasn't joking.

Evil Queen: Oh, you weren't joking.

Headmaster Grimm: Of course I'm not joking this is serious.

Evil Queen: You mean that my daughter is dead?

Headmaster Grimm: Yes. She committed suicide by drinking a bottle of poison that is a lot stronger than the poison apple that you give to Snow White.

Evil Queen: I can't believe she killed herself.

Headmaster Grimm: You will be invited to Raven's funeral tomorrow. I'll have the Royal Faculty members move your mirror so you can be at the funeral.

Evil Queen: Sounds Good.

Headmaster Grimm: Great, I'll see you tomorrow .

Evil Queen: See you tomorrow Milton.

After that, I went back to my office and started planning the funeral. I called the Seven Dwarfs that help Snow White build a glass coffin so everyone in Ever After can see Raven.

 **To be continued.**

* * *

 **Hey guys, WinxStarDracoFire here. I just wanted to say that I'm so sorry for the long update I have a lot of writers block and distractions by watching YouTube videos, reading other people FanFictions and Wattpad stories. I also been hiking, went to see my little brother's elementary school graduation, working on my boy scout's merit badge packet, and I also went to San Diego Zoo to celebrate their 100th anniversary, Knott's Berry Farm, Sea World, Disneyland, and California Adventures for vacation. I think I am almost done with this story. Just to let you know that I will not be able to start writing the final chapter next week because I'll be going to merit badge camp. When I get back I'll start writing the final chapter. Until then, see you soon.**


	10. Author's Note

**Hey everyone, WinxStarDracoFire here. I just came back from my Boy Scout Merit Badge Camp. While I was there, I was writing a rough draft of my final chapter of** **Raven Queen Gone Forever After** **. Also the sequel to it called,** **A New Star is Born** **it is a crossover of Ever After High, and Disney Star Darlings. So you will see Raven alive again later. Well in a new form. Hope you like the story so far.**


	11. Raven's Funeral

**Previously on Raven Queen Gone Forever After, everyone found out that Apple's roommate Raven is dead, and there is no way they can save her. Now, all of Raven's and Apple's friends learned each other secrets that they were hiding from each other. Now, all of the royals and rebels finally stop fighting and got along with each other. Today is the day of Raven's funeral, and everyone from Ever After attended it. Let's see what fates have in store for them.**

* * *

 **Narrator's POV:**

 **It was the first day of winter, and everyone dressed in their mourning clothes. Briar, Maddie, Cupid, Cerise, Kitty, Blondie, Cedar, Holly, Poppy, Darling, Ginger, Melody, Rosabella, Ashlynn, Faybelle, Duchess, Bunny, Lizzie, Lilly, Helga, Sparrow, Hopper, Hunter, Alistar, Daring, Chase, Humphery, Tiny, Gus, Son of Hero of Haarlem, Giles Grimm, Baba Yaga, Snow White, King and Queen Charming, Madam Maid Marian, Rumplestiltskin, Mr. Badworf, The Evil Step-Librarians, Gingerbreadman, The Mad Hatter, The Good King, The Queen of Hearts, The White Rabbit, The Cheshire Cat, Jack B. Nimble, Little Red Riding Hood, the E.A.H students, staff, and the people of Ever After was sitting in their seats waiting for Headmaster Grimm's, Apple's, and Dexter's speech for for Raven Queen. The Evil Queen's mirror was moved to the side of the stage with three dwarfs surrounding it so they can make sure that the mirror doesn't break.**

 **Raven was lying gown in a glass coffin that made by the seven dwarfs that helped Snow White from the Evil Queen. The coffin was made out of glass and gold. The inside was cover with purple velvet fabric.**

 **This funeral has got to be the saddest thing I have ever seen**.

Maddie: I know right. I am morose that my BFFA is gone forever after.

 **Maddie, can you please be quiet, and let me narrate?**

Maddie: Okay, fine.

 **That's better, now where were we? Oh yes, Headmaster Grimm is about to give his speech.**

* * *

 **Headmaster Grimm's POV:**

Headmaster Grimm: People of Ever After. We are gathered here today because one of the deaths of one of our students Raven Queen.

She wanted to change her destiny. But I forbid her because if she changes her story, everyone from that story will disappear forever after. When I told everyone that they must follow their story, or else they'll disappear, I lied. The reason I did this is that I wanted everyone to follow their story tradition. Now, I must do something to make up for the lies that I told everyone. So from now on, everyone can choose their destiny, and I like my brother Giles to help me create a new era of fairytales.

Giles Grimm: I'll be happy to assist you in brother.

Headmaster Grimm: If Miss Queen is listening. I have fulfilled her wish, and I hoped that she is happy.

 **Everyone clapped for Headmaster Grimm. He left the stage, and it was time for Apple to say her speech.**

* * *

 **Apple's POV:**

Apple: People of Ever After, I wanted to tell you something. The Royals and I were the cause of Raven's death. I was so busy trying to make Raven sign her destiny, which I didn't realize how she felt. She was right; I was selfish. The Royals and I were being so mean to Raven, which puts her to the point of her death. I should've been nicer to her, and let her change her destiny. That way, she can still be alive, and we can become great friends. She was a better royal than any of us and knows the real meaning of it. Now, I am going to sing a song for her. You guys can sing with me if you want to.

* * *

 **If I Die Young by The Band Perry:**

 **Apple: If I die young, bury me in satin**  
 **Lay me down on a bed of roses**  
 **Sink me in a river at dawn**  
 **Send me away with the words of a love song**

 **Uh oh, uh oh**

 **Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother**  
 **She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors, oh,**  
 **And life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no**  
 **Ain't even grey, but she buries her baby**

 **The sharp knife of a short life, oh well**  
 **I've had just enough time**

 **If I die young, bury me in satin**  
 **Lay me down on a bed of roses**  
 **Sink me in the river at dawn**  
 **Send me away with the words of a love song**

 **The sharp knife of a short life, oh well**  
 **I've had just enough time**

 **And I'll be wearing white, when I come into your kingdom**  
 **I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger,**  
 **I've never known the lovin' of a man**  
 **But it sure felt nice when he was holdin' my hand,**  
 **There's a boy here in town, says he'll love me forever,**  
 **Who would have thought forever could be severed by...**

 **...the sharp knife of a short life, oh well?**  
 **I've had just enough time**

 **So put on your best, boys, and I'll wear my pearls**  
 **What I never did is done**

 **A penny for my thoughts, oh, no, I'll sell 'em for a dollar**  
 **They're worth so much more after I'm a goner**  
 **And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singin'**  
 **Funny when you're dead how people start listenin'**

 **Everyone: If I die young, bury me in satin**  
 **Lay me down on a bed of roses**  
 **Sink me in the river at dawn**  
 **Send me away with the words of a love song**

 **Uh oh (uh, oh)**  
 **The ballad of a dove (uh, oh)**  
 **Go with peace and love**  
 **Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket**  
 **Save 'em for a time when you're really gonna need 'em, oh**

 **The sharp knife of a short life, oh well**  
 **I've had just enough time**

 **Apple: So put on your best, boys, and I'll wear my pearls.**

* * *

Apple: Now I am going to put my crown into Raven's coffin. Here's to a true royal.

 **Apple placed her crown in Raven's coffin, and now it is Dexter turn to speak.**

* * *

 **Dexter's POV:**

Dexter thinking to himself: Okay Dexter, just remember what you are going to say. Say what's in my head, and in my heart.

Dexter: People of Ever After, I wanted to say a few words. I am going to tell you how I fell in love with Raven, and what I think about her.

 **Headmaster Grimm, Snow White, Giles Grimm, The Good King, King Charming, Queen Charming, and The Evil Queen have their mouth wide open.**

I fell in love with her when I was in Nursery Rhyme Elementary School. She doesn't have any friends because her mother was evil. During lunch, I saw that she was sitting alone, so I decided to cheer her up by doing something nice to her. However, my older brother Daring gets mad at me whenever I am close to her.

 **Everyone looked at Daring.**

Daring: Hehe, sorry.

Dexter: After when I was older, I stop seeing her, since I couldn't find her whenever I'm at Book End. When I started my first day at E.A.H., I was happy to see Raven again. However, I usually get nervous whenever I'm near her.

I think that Raven is a beautiful, smart, caring, thoughtful, helpful, hardworking, loyal, friendly, brave, and kindest girl I know. I am sorrowful that she is gone, but she is in a better place, and she might be happy. Someday, we might see her again. Maybe she'll be reborn. If she did, I think everyone might be happy. And I'll have my happily ever after with her.

Now let's put our gifts in Raven's coffin. I will go last, and remember, you can come here anytime to place something in her coffin.

* * *

 **Narrator's POV:** **Everyone got up from their seats and put their gifts into Raven's coffin. The princesses and Daring put their crowns into her coffin which glimmer in the sunlight. Maddie placed one of her favorite hats, Lizzie placed a deck of ruby cards, Cerise placed one of her red cloaks, Bunny set a golden pocket watch, and Cedar placed a wooden carving of Raven, and Holly and Poppy placed a ruby red, and sapphire blue hairbrush in the coffin. Other people put flowers, gemstones, coins, and raven's feathers into the coffin. Dexter was the last to place his gift. He kissed Raven on the lips one last time. Which she still didn't wake up. He placed a purple rose and a letter into the coffin.**

* * *

 **Dexter's Letter:**

 **Dear Raven,**

 **I'm devasted that you died. Why didn't you tell me about this? We could've found another way to stop this and have our happily ever after together. I love you Rae, and I know that you loved me too. I'll take your advice and start dating Cupid to get my mind off of you. However, I doubt that will work. After your death, everything you wanted came true. Everyone is now free to choose their destinies. I wished that you were here to see this. After you told everyone their secrets, the Royals and the Rebels are getting along, and new relationships are born. I know you're still out there, and You might be reborn, who knows if you are still alive or reborn. I'll be jubilant and live happily ever after. I'll promise that I'll visit you often. And every time I do, I'll place a purple rose in your coffin. Love you, Rae.**

 **Love, Dexter**

* * *

 **When Dexter was done, everyone went back home. Just before he left, he saw a purple light coming out of Raven's coffin, and it flew to the heaven. Dexter rubs his eyes and thought that he was imagined things. He left Raven's coffin promising to visit her often. And every time he visited her, he will always place a purple rose in her coffin.**

 **The End is just the beginning.**

* * *

 **Here lies Raven Ebony Queen. Daughter of The Evil Queen and The Good King.**

 **November 25, 1999 - November 28, 2015**

* * *

 **Hey everyone, WinxStarDracoFire here, this is the last chapter of Raven Queen Gone Forever After. But don't worry, I'll write the sequel to this story called, A New Star is Born. A Disney Star Darlings, and Ever After High Crossover. At first, I thought it in a Sofia the First, but I don't think that was the best idea. I want you to figure out who is Raven's reincarnation. Also, I believe that it might be interesting to see an Ever After High Crossover with Monster High, Winx Club, Sofia the First, My Little Pony, and Disney Descendants. I like thank you all for reading this story, and I hope you like the song If I Die Young by The Band Perry. Well, see you soon.**


End file.
